


My Lady

by flickawhip



Series: Iona's Girls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Lady and her pet.RP Fic.





	My Lady

Alana had always been a little timid and yet, when she was told that Iona was seeking her, she had gone to join her, kneeling shyly at Iona's feet. Iona smiled down at her.

"Hello cutie..."

"M'Lady."

"What do you want sweetie?"

Iona asked. 

"Company, m'lady...."

"What sort of...company?"

"Any you like m'lady."

"Well....perhaps you could.... lose some clothes?"

Alana had blushed but did so, soon kneeling again, half-naked. Iona smiled and began to stroke her hands over Alana's now exposed skin. Alana had purred softly. 

"You like that?"

Iona purred.

"Yes ma'am."

Iona smiled and kept stroking. Alana continued to murr contentedly. Iona began to stroke lower. Alana began to mew. 

"You liking this?"

"Yes M'Lady."

Iona smiled and kept stroking lower. Alana continued to mewl, pausing what was happening just long enough to remove the last of her clothes. Iona began to tease Alana's clit. Alana gasped, arching weakly into her touch. Iona smiled and pushed slowly into Alana. Alana mewled happily. Iona quickly set a pace. Alana soon cried out and came.


End file.
